Talk:Kagome Higurashi/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170726134248/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170726141723
Oh it's fine, thanks for responding. And thanks! It does portray Rin as being more mature than Kagome and possibly more understanding when you think about it and I think that might be in large part due to the fact that Rin isn't some brat from the future like Kagome is. I remember feeling just as confused as Inuyasha when Kagome put that necklace on him in the movie, she said she trusts him but the stunt she pulled would indicate otherwise. You're right that the beads are her only real authority over him and she knows it, clearly, by the amount of times she uses(abuses) it and threatens him with it to get her way on everything. As to Kagome wondering if her connection to Inuyasha was no more cuz the beads were broken (which could be the movies excuse on why she put the necklace back on him, Kagome's insecurities towards him, still awful) I just think that's foolish and she's a huge idiot for wanting to cry over a broken necklace. Particularly a broken necklace she neither bought or made that Inuyasha detested and never wanted in the first place. The damn thing is NOT a friendship necklace. It's more like a slave collar and even if their relationship was of the BDSM sort (Kagome is a terrible fuckin dom in that case) that necklace did not bring comfort or peace to Inuyasha. It only gave him pain and aggravation. Her true connection to Inuyasha lies in the belief/fact that she is his dead fiancé's reincarnation...from the future. Their other connections are: their "friendship", the few times she's saved/helped him, the overwhelming amount of times he's saved her life and protected her virtue (despite her stupidly wearing a short ass skirt all the time, can't be an easy job), and their hunt to fix the mess she made of the shikon jewel. For her to put so much insecure sentimental value behind an object he never wanted as the source of their relationship is just foolhardy in the extreme on her part. I like Kagome, I've always liked her and shipped her with Inuyasha but sometimes she's just fuckin stupid and exasperating to me. And now, in hindsight, with a better understanding of shit that went on in the show Kagome actually pisses me off a lot a bit on certain things. And yet she's still technically the nicest person to Inuyasha who shows the most concern and care. Poor Inuyasha. I don't know if Rin would be a better heroine, in what aspect were you thinking? Would she replace Kagome? Would she have her own mini spin off with Sesshomaru? What would be the focus to drive her as a heroine? Personally I can see Rin being trained to be a proper lady of status, taught a few things so she's not completely helpless, and learning/figuring out how to be a proper wife of the Lord Sesshomaru while also attempting to make sure they are happy and unify the rest of the family because brother Inuyasha is a great guy and mother in law seems to miss being with family. And maybe even speaking up when Kagome's on some shit again(since no one ever does). But that's just me. :3